


Cast-line choke

by Vuetyris



Series: Operative Warren - Branch [3]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, Sabotage, prison break - Freeform, self-dislocation of limbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuetyris/pseuds/Vuetyris
Summary: Warren's gotten himself into a spot of trouble; bait himself to be imprisoned by the corpus to get the coordinates of one of their prison cells. Not anywhere close to an in-and-out mission that he's used to - especially as sentient energy burns into his spine.
Relationships: Operative Warren/Malaphin, Operator/Warframe
Series: Operative Warren - Branch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555168
Kudos: 3
Collections: Sihroa Rok - Schism





	Cast-line choke

**Author's Note:**

> Operator/Commander Diviyoni-Jacob Warren is the equivalent of 28/29 at this stage in his life.
> 
> -+- Kudos, comments and sharing are encouraged! -+-

The harsh smack of metal contacting teeth echoes into the edges of the interrogation cell.

It's an impact that throws his head to the side, a snarl of teeth made displaced as oily black blood glistens from the squares off frame of the bulky gauntlet. Drops of the material splatters as the handler steps away, shaking sense back into their stinging wrist as the compacted impact rattles through the corpus' cybernetic enchantments up and into their spine… Warren doesn't so much as grimace.

Even as blood gushes down his chin, his motion to return straight on is calm, spitting his dark blood to the floor. Held in a forward lean his arms are screwed back, crooked upwards nearly pulling his shoulders out of their sockets; It's one of the set that keeps him restrained. Binds squeeze into his forearms and wrists as cuffs dig into the skin of his shifting ankles, a cast-line sits wrapped around his throat. It keeps him far from the chamber walls, below the glare of the energy suppression that nullifies his abilities, where pain continues to wear through his nape - a metal jut obscured by his hair.

They're through, Warren has to give them that.

He stares back to the handler as they return to their side of the room, far out the ebbing sentient glow that keeps his void abilities neutered. Two moas, their shelling white, stand at the locked door on the handler's side of the room, stood static as the corpus' words are muffled beneath their atmospheric helmet. Consulting the lead Warden, Warren presumes.

Shifting his shoulders out of the positional sting, the tenno remains quiet as his teeth realign on his corrupted face, spitting blood again as the tissue heals itself, pushing the viscous fluid up to the surface once again. It's spat downwards to collect into the drying puddle between his feet, within his shadow as the sentient light hums above his spine. Dark spots not only lie on the floor, but across his chest and splatters the hem of his pants. Former marker of wounds sat healed among the staining black blotching his torso, shirt long discarded and the only remains being the pattern in dried blood.

He's sure caught himself in a world of trouble, Warren sighs, watching the pacing feet of his captive handler.

He wonders how long it's been since he's been cast as bait.

Currently stuck in a monitored isolation unit - that's about all the unairu can figure as he does his best to rest within his current predicament. Just imprisoned for now… their likely final intent aside from the failing interrogation being dissection, especially if they don't manage to get anything out of him. His mouth draws to a firm line, then to a smirk and a soft chuckle. If only he had anything to tell them - they should know their own security faults by now.

All they can do is keep trying.

Though, he does wish he know where the observation cameras are, he frowns, knowing his luck they're tied to the fusion moa's standing 9n the far side of the room. They're still in range of his void leap, he could easily cover that distance - his arms shift, reminding himself of the binds. Will need to be rid of those first - especially since the chains pinning them back sit in the wall.

Warren glances back past his shoulders: he can probably hit the wall once the reactor goes offline - would give him 10 seconds before the backup reactor surges to life and reestablish the suppression system. Takes a lot to power the sentient energy projectors, and with how well Lain has learned the facility… can knock it up to two hours give or take.

And he looks back towards the armored handler - stocked up head to toe in atmospheric gear, steam breathing from the ventilators as the room continues to sit cold. Aurora cold; they're trying to stress him out.

He sighs, shifting. "You might get better results if you hit a little farther back," he chides, "you almost broke my jaw there." His void corrupted jaw sits completely healed, blood still staining the crest of his chin. Warren's got enough to take a couple more blows; his ribs have finally fully mended as well as the fractures lining his spine.

Could've gone without taking a hit from a ship's landing gear to his back, but … he honestly deserved it, since he blown the thing up.

The handler remains unamused.

Resting himself in an altered position he tries again to search for a connection… even as the transference bolt burns against his spine. About the only thing making it agonizing being his unairu scales… it doesn't much like the sentient energy directly blasted against it. Only a notch sits above the scar that lines his nape hairline to shoulder blades; he's only do thankful that it has remained obscured.

Once more he searches through, reaching out for his partner and squad. It's excruciating; and in the end finds nothing with a sigh.

The bolts still scrambled, and his void energy continues to dwindle low and suppressed.

So he looks to the handler across the room, turning his attention away from the pain the continues to surge and towards the escape plan, going over it once more in his head.

They should be hitting the reactor any time now… he's always struggled to keep track of time.

Warren's concentration is broken as the door opens, head turning up - the corpus handler leaves him alone with the fusion moas.

The moas keep their place as the sentient energy continues to burn through his spine, pushing his void senses deeper into his stomach as it sits and festers. Behind him his tail flickers in discomfort as he tries to rub his chilled limbs - his internal temperature continues to drop as his energy reserves continue to dwindle through his skin. Exhaustion stings his sight - fatigue - and he remains conscious, twisting his shoulders to bring a painful resurge to keep his attention firm.

Soon, through the bolt fused to his spine, his head turns. Above the lighting continues in silence… a faint tremor of an explosion shakes the structure, alerting the moas as the sentient suppression field remains alight.

Counting on his fingers twisted behind his back, his head remains turned towards the faint seeking transference tethers. He takes a handful grip of the cuff chain that holds his wrists close, and pulls himself back as the cast-line tied around his throat catches on his bolt. Searching… his mind warps through his hands and searches through the corpus infrastructure in a transference reach as white tethers untangle from his thighs.

A whirling of inquisitive bobs and steps pulls his attention back towards his cell - the moas are still watching.

Another tremor shakes the ground beneath them, and the lights go dim as the emergency light goes bright, waiting for the backup to surge to life.

The sentient energy projection goes dark.

Cranking his shoulders forward in a forceful motion, the unairu tenno vanishes beneath the breath of the void and far from the sight of the stunned moas. His motions remain limited even within the blinds of the cloak - and Warren pulls himself down into a sudden crouch, dislocating his shoulders as a stunned barrage breaks out. Arms left only connected by skin and internal tethering, he snarls back from the blooms of pain as lasers bite against his hung wrists. And it's with another staggering motion he sits back, cringing as his void corrupted body pulls his limbs back into place as fists curl around the chain links - and his pull is sharp as the moas continue to fire upon where he stood.

Laser traces graze his fists as he makes another firm tug, further yanking the chain latch out of place, succeeding at last to free the chain to go lax as his right curls amongst it again, pulling the metal to sing into the regional cloak. Arms now sat at chest level he grasps the cast-line, fist aside fist Warren pulls - and the cable snaps, rubberbanding beneath his grasp as he falls back.

Elbow leaning against the ground, he pulls his arms close as his attention shifts to the cuffs around his ankles - his unairu void energy breathes through his limbs, reinforcing them with the last dwindles of his reserves. Metal digs into his wrists as his arms pull back, pulling again, stripping skin from the underplating, spilling oil black as the metal finally gives, fissures cracking at the conjoining joints and mechanisms. They still remain around as his shoulders contact floor, digging against as energy whirls beneath - he can feel it in his palm as he moves to sit.

Blood spatters from fresh wounds as ankle cuffs take the priority next, spilling oil black along the floor as he moves, hands gripping the cable link connection of cuffs to floor. Pulling, yanking sharp, the corpus metal and wire begins to bend beneath his reinforced grip, eventually shattering the locking mechanisms that held it all it place as it all finally gives. Splintering connections left in place as they remain around his ankles - to be taken care of later as he scrambles from the nullification platform.

Warren’s ink black arches as energized motions as he scrambles to stand, void cloak flickering out in exchange for the remaining unairu reinforcements bore in his shoulders and fists.

Knuckles crack against moa shell in a blitz of soft blue, indenting as he shoves one over against the other, shielding himself from the laser fire as the first moa’s legs give out beneath the shared weight. Decisions clean, motions messy, he finds grip of the hydraulic cables and neuro-lines just beneath the shells and rips.

Hand lacerated, he shakes away the pain.

Electricity jolts through his side, carved by laser cuts and jammed with a stunprod.

Staggering, his unairu plates quiver beneath his skin, surging energy through his body, rebounding the damage back to the other moa as he tackles it back - hand crooking up beneath it's neuros and pulling the junction to disconnect.

Head dislocated, the moa scrambles stunned, staggering and falling to the floor with a whirling scream -

Then silence.

Warren heaves against the wall, unairu energy still rattling through his thoughts as his reserves begin to replenish, healing the surface injuries and stopping the wounded flow.

Knuckling against the wall the tenno finally forces himself up to stand, clutching his gut as the pangs of energy begin to piece himself together. Nerve ending to nerve ending, vein to vein, his body slowly begins to heal as the lights above finally return to full light.

The sentient projection resumes it's glare on the other side of the room.

Hand pulling through hair… Warren laughs.

“Too close,” the tenno sighs, wincing as pain rolls through his body once more - and his stomach shudders under the agony, painfully churning. He throws a hand back through his hair as he tries not to hurl, pressing his mouth firm as well as his eyes, resting out the feeling before glancing back towards the damage left in his wake.

Fuck, the shackles are heavy.

He undoes the latches that keep the cuffs around his wrists one part at a time, haphazard in the dismantling until he can finally toss them aside. The last he finally pulls away is the cast-line that had ensnared itself around his throat, unwinding it before casting it aside.

Stretching out, standing back into full, he sighs.

Warren places a hand against the wall, reaching out through somatics and transference tethers.

‘Mal, you read me?’

A mark of silence returns back; his antenna chatter above his left scalp.

‘I’ve got you,’ the warframe answers back through the somatic link, returning the tether bind to grant visual connection. Temperates of their proximity resounds through the connection as Warren remains still, awaiting aside the locked door.

The tenno can hear the gunfire that surrounds his crew members; and sense as they divert, splitting up to tend to their planned duties as the chimeric excalibur closes in on his position. The excalibur directed by the bolt fused into the tenno’s spine.

“You alright in there?” Malaphin asks as they make it to the isolation cell, bolting into the security panel aside the door.

“Yeah,” Warren smirks, “never better; just stripped my wrists and lacerated myself, but it’s healed.”

The door finally falls open, and Warren heaves himself to rest against his companion - and his stomach evacuates in heaves, clutching his stomach. “Should not have fucking ate,” he grunts, arm pulling around the cobbled together warframe as claws latch at his hip. “They did a fucking number on me,” sighs.

Malaphin heaves Warren to stand against them; alone in the retrieval of commander and lover. “I can tell, felt the impact of that landing gear.”

“Shit,” Warren grunts, wiping his mouth, “you felt that… sorry.”

Pulling the veil back as Warren steels himself against the chimeric warframe, the excalibur presses a kiss of teeth against temple. “No, it’s fine, it comes with the job.” And the fabric drifts over the tenno’s head as they turn back to the hallway - bled red with emergency lights. “How’s your ankles, can you walk?”

“Yeah,” Warren heaves, settling himself to stand in a wobble, “tendons tired, is all.” And he leans up against a wall, massaging a bare ankle, “they had me standing around for a while. How’s the mission going?” He turns to Malaphin; who has rearmed with their customized conrith.

“Lain got the system scrambled and is offloading the server, Arkis is on escort for the POWs,” the warframe glances back to the hallway, “Ketz has the militia distracted, so it's on us to disengage the holding chamber lockdowns.”

Forcing himself to stand in full Warren shares a look down the hallway, his cell just a branch of the main pathway. “Is the tether tube set?” A connection from one ship to the other - to evacuate the several dozens he got busted up to find. Malaphin nods.

“How are your energy reserves?”

“Enough for a couple minutes, most of its busy healing still.”

“Just take it easy, Divi,” the warframe’s claws wrap around the tenno’s side, pulling into a brief hug.

“Only once I’m back onboard,” Warren returns the motion before stepping away - he’s got work to do. “Only when I know everyone’s safe,” and void energy whirls around his shoulders and fists, unairu plates breathing beneath his skin as the bonespur on his left flickers open. Energized and alight, adrenaline resumes to thunder through his veins.


End file.
